¡No es justo!
by Diivaa Bloom
Summary: [UA] Tener a dos chicos metiéndose entre sus piernas podría haber sido la gloria al comienzo. Pero nadie le advirtió a Usako las consecuencias de jugar a dos puntas. Y con lo feliz que era ¡Qué injusticia!


**Disclaimer aplicado/** Sailor Moon ©Naoko Takeuchi.

**Aclaraciones/** Fic raro, sí ¡Argentinizado! Y bajo la categoría "M" por una muy buena razón.

* * *

**1.**

**El problema de no saber qué hacer con dos hombres.**

* * *

—Te digo que eso de salir con dos a la vez es una mierda —soltó mi amiga inmediatamente luego de contarle el dramón que me había armado solita con Seiya y Diamante; dos chicos que conocí hace un par de meses, casi, casi, en el mismo lapso de tiempo—.Ojo, no quiero decir que sea una mierda en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Después de todo, que te estés cogiendo a dos tipos no está mal. Menos en estos tiempos —cuando ella volteó hacia mí con esa cara tímida que tiene, y que engaña a todo el mundo, me pregunté si estuvo bien el venir primero a ella. Bueno, otras tantas elecciones no tenía. Y además si lo que buscaba y quería era sinceridad, nadie mejor que Minako. Jamás había conocido a una tipa como ella, con esa gran habilidad de hacerte enojar al enumerarte todas las verdades.

—¿En serio? —pregunté elocuente.

Mina asintió rápidamente, antes de meterse en la boca la quinta galletita de arroz dietética… _Dietética_; lo cual dejó de ser cuando le untó encima una capa de manteca y otra más espesa de dulce de leche —Sí, o sino mirá a Makoto. La pobre mina estuvo saliendo con ese tipo del ciber por tres años ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?... Bueno no importa, la cosa es que se estuvo haciendo la difícil con mi hermano porque decía que su novio era bien macho, que le gustaba hacerle disfrutar el sexo rudo, que no lo necesitaba, bla, bla, bla. Y después —casi gritó ese «después», con un tono interrogativo en él.

Yo me encogí de hombros. Ella resopló.

—La muy tarada se viene a enterar que sí, efectivamente, al tipo le gusta el sexo rudo. Pero recibirlo… —hizo una mueca burlesca—. Y mirá cómo será jodido el destino. O bah, puto quizá. Mi hermano lo viene a ver con otro tipo justo cuando salían de un telo —una expresión de asco cruzó por su boca maquillada en un tono rojo fuego.

—Y con esto qué me querés decir, ¿que pruebe con los dos por si las moscas? —enarqué una perfecta y recién esculpida ceja.

—No sé —libró despreocupada, estirando una mano hacia el paquete de galletas. La detuve dándole un manotón—¡Auch! Puta —arrugó la nariz y yo le di a entender que debería darme una respuesta si quería seguir frustrando su plan de dieta. —No sé, en serio. No sé. Tampoco te hagás el gran drama. Todo lo que te dije fue a modo ilustrativo… Uhm, ¿de relleno?

—¿Para distraerme mientras te bajabas media bolsa de galletas?

—Te sentís usada, ¿no? —rió; y cuando me tiré sobre su puff rosa, me sacó la lengua sentándose a mi lado—. Usa, fuera de bromas, sos divina. Por eso tenés a dos tipos bajo tus pies ¿O debería decir bajo tu pollera? —hice un ademán con mis manos, desestimándola—. Más allá de toda la cháchara que me mandé, que parece que mucho no tiene que ver con tu tema, la verdad es que tiene moraleja —rodé los ojos—. ¡Ah, no me mirés así! La lección de todo esto, y a costa de la pobre Mako, es que siempre se debe tener un plan de contingencia y no quedar como una reverenda boluda. Para casos extremos como éstos, y otros no tanto.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, casi golpeándomela con la pared de madera detrás de nosotras. Habíamos hablado toda la tarde. También reído y comido. Bueno, la parte de reír era mía y la de comer correspondía enteramente a Mina. Pero después de todo parecía que así como llegué me iría. Con el mismo problema y sin ninguna solución.

—Entonces qué, ¿me sigo haciendo la boluda?

—Eso es elemental, mi querida Watson —imitó el semblante e incluso me animaría a decir entonación británica.

Reí a su costado, mientras limpiaba las migas de pan que caían al comer sobre su pecho.

Esperen un segundo…

—¡Esa varilla de pan es para el almuerzo de mañana! —grité, luego de recordar que la compré junto a otros comestibles en el supermercadito coreano. Todo lo necesario para la comida acordada en casa de uno de mis… ¿novios?

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Glosario (?_

—mina: mujer

—telo: hotel/motel

—pollera: falda

—boluda: idiota, estúpida (suele ir a veces con buena onda XD)


End file.
